


Письма для Грейс

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, Magdalena_sylar



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Summary: Письма Шляпника.





	Письма для Грейс

_03 мая_

Ровно год прошел с тех пор, как я видел тебя в последний раз. Год, полный ниток, иголок, фетра и ножниц. Ох, Грейс… Я весь год пытался. Я правда пытался сшить эту чертову волшебную шляпу. Я не знаю, сколько сделал их всего ‒ сбился на второй сотне. И все они разные, Грейс, абсолютно все. Но ни одна не получилась той самой. Похоже, я застрял тут надолго. Я еще не скоро приду на чай, Грейс.

_10 мая_

Пять лет прошло. Грейси, я схожу с ума. Я не знаю, что мне делать. Их тысячи, Грейс, но ни одна не работает. Я перепробовал всё: все виды шляп, все виды материалов. Я шил в полночь и в полдень, в новолуние и полнолуние, на закате и на рассвете. Я вплетал все виды трав. Ничего. Я так и не смог, Грейс.

Но я не сдамся. Я буду пробовать снова и снова. Солнце встает. Мне пора, милая. Завари чай, как я люблю.

_апрель_

Так странно. Мне почему-то захотелось написать письмо. Но я не помню, кому и зачем. Я вдруг очнулся в этом городе, в большом доме, полном разных шляп. Я ‒ сумасшедший? Я ничего не знаю о себе. Я ничего не помню. Я ходил по дому и не нашел никаких признаков того, что у меня была или есть семья. Ни писем, ни фотографий. Но зато я нашел кучу фетра, ниток и швейных инструментов. Дом такой пустой. Почему я здесь один? Почему так грустно… 

Уже темнеет, надо зажечь свет. И чай… Нужно обязательно заварить чай. 

_11 марта_

Двадцать восемь лет. Прошло двадцать восемь лет с тех пор, как я в последний раз пил чай с тобой, Грейс. И все эти годы я жил тоскуя. Я все вспомнил. Еще в тот день, когда попал в Сторибук. Как только заварил чай ‒ сразу вспомнил тебя, нашу прежнюю жизнь. Вспомнил и то, кем я стал здесь.

Так больно, Грейси. Мне было так больно. Месяцами я ходил по округе, пытаясь найти выход. Даже нарисовал карты окрестностей ‒ так хорошо их изучил. Но все было напрасно, и я перестал. Опять начал шить шляпы. 

А потом увидел тебя. Ты была такая красивая и счастливая. Каждый день я наблюдал за тобой, а потом приходил домой и заваривал чай, как мы всегда это делали. Ты все еще любишь чай, Грейс? Я его ненавижу. Но только так я могу быть с тобой. 

_15 марта_  
Ты никогда не прочтешь эти письма. Ни к чему. Я сожгу их, потому что больше они не нужны. Сегодня ты заваривала мне чай. Он такой вкусный, Грейс. Я не знал, что чай может быть вкусным. 

Я так счастлив. Люблю тебя.


End file.
